Patient Name: Propulsion
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: The tables have turned, and now Sean is left to take care of a sickly Jet. (Sequel to Nurse Jet)


_So yeah, another DeviantArt port! This one is largely the same as the original, except with some additional babbling about cake frosting (it'll make sense later). And spelling/grammar corrections! Gotta love them spelling/grammar corrections._

_On a more serious note, the show is in danger of ending. Yep, thanks to crappy broadcasting, ridiculous hiatuses, and network favouritism, Ready Jet Go! is in danger of ending its runtime with only two seasons under its belt. But we can change that. We have to save this show._

_More info about saving the show here: wiki/User_blog:NeptuneID13/Sign_The_Petition_To_Renew_Ready_Jet_Go_

This is going to be a long day.

That was the first thing that went through Sean's head when Jet came barrelling out the door and knocking them into a heap, having caught a cold.

"Weird. You feel cold," he said, putting a hand on Jet's forehead. "Are your parents home?"

"My dad is, but he's got a lot of stuff to do in the yard today." Jet sniffed. "My mom went out somewhere for the day, and I don't know where Sunspot disappeared to. I'm all alone."

"Like how I am when I'm sick..." "Come on," said Sean, pulling Jet up. "Let's get you inside."

"ACHOO!" Jet sneezed them inside and onto the couch.

"That was easy." Sean laid Jet's head on a pillow and pulled a blanket over him. "What's bothering you?"

Jet dramatically put his hand on his forehead. "Oh, Sean, it's horrible. My throat hurts and my head hurts and I feel tired and..."

"And what?" Sean cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

"ACHOO!" Jet sneezed himself into the air, hitting his head on the ceiling in the process. Sean winced when he heard how hard his head hit the ceiling. He fell back down onto the couch. "...and that keeps happening. And now my head hurts more."

Sean looked around awkwardly, trying to find a distraction. "Do you have a thermometer kicking around?"

"Right there," said Jet, pointing at the coffee table, "but I don't like it anymore."

Sean cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked, picking it up.

"My mom used it on me before she left. I don't like having it in my mouth."

"You're really cold. Normally, when people have a cold, they feel warm," said Sean. "You get warm cause your body is working hard to fight off the infectious germs. If you feel cold, something's up. I have to use it."

"No!" Jet buried his head under the blanket. "Keep that evil thing away from me!"

"How can I coax him out?" Sean thought. "Would you do it if I let you hold my hand?"

Jet considered his offer for a moment, and then came out from under the blanket. "Okay..."

Sean took Jet's hand and popped the thermometer in his mouth. To his surprise, the liquid starting lowering. When he took it out, it read at 31.2 degrees. "How is that even possible? You must be freezing!"

"I am!" Jet whined. "I don't like this thing you Earthies call a 'cold'. I don't like not being able to breathe through my nose, or having it hurt to talk, or having an aching head, or..."

"Or what?" Sensing he was going to regret asking, Sean moved out of the way.

"ACHOO!" Jet sneezed himself off the couch and hit his head again. "...Or that. I thought everything on Earth was amazing. This...is not so amazing." He groaned as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Oh..." Sean shifted awkwardly. "Maybe his body is cold instead of hot because of the differences between Bortronian biology and human biology..."

He turned his attention back to his extraterrestrial patient. "Come here," he said, pulling Jet back onto the couch. "You'd be more comfortable up here." He tried to lay the ailing alien down on the pillow, but instead Jet clung onto Sean and whimpered weakly. "What's wrong?" Sean asked, putting his hands on Jet's back.

"Why would Earth betray me like this? I never did anything to harm it! That would be my greatest failure!" Jet buried his nose into Sean's chest and sniffled. "I don't know how long I can live like this..."

"It's not forever. You're going to be okay." Sean put his hand of the back of Jet's head.

Jet pawed at his arm to get it off. "Stoppit-that's where I hit my head."

"Oh..." Sean moved his hand off his friend's head. He felt like an idiot, sitting there cradling a coughing blanket burrito who was clinging to him like popcorn shells in your teeth.

He heard sniffling, then a few small hiccups. "Are you crying?"

Jet looked up at his friend with tears in his big gray eyes. "You got better when you had a cold and I hugged you. Why isn't it working?"

"Jet, that's not how it works. My cold didn't go away for two days after I caught it. Hugs don't just instantly fix it." Instantly regretting the statement, he followed it up with "But you can still hug me if it makes you feel better. I mean, it won't cure you, but..."

"It's okay, just keep me warm..." He laid his head back down.

"So..." Sean tried to think of something to talk about to get Jet to calm down. "Have you ever been sick like this on Bortron 7?"

"No. When we get sick on Bortron 7, we don't feel too hot or too cold, and our body parts don't hurt, and we don't have to put that evil stick in our mouths. We just can't stretch, or we can't hear as...as...ACHOO!"

Both boys went flying into the wall just as Carrot was coming inside. "Oh, are we all lying upside down against the wall?"

"No. We just had a sneezing accident." Sean sat up and looked at him like 'help me'.

Jet whimpered and clung to Sean harder. "I don't want to go like this, I'm too young..."

"Oh, boy, that's not good." Carrot put his hand on his son's forehead. "He always gets clingy in times of what you Earthies call 'emotional distress'. At least, that what Celery thinks."

Sean silently waited for him to continue while gently bouncing the ill, pathetic-noise-making alien on his lap.

"Last night, he was acting strange and wouldn't talk at all. I asked him what was wrong, and he just hugged me and stayed there till he fell asleep."

Sean looked down at Jet, who was giving him an 'I am in pain please comfort me' look. "That gives me an idea..."

He carried Jet back to the couch and sat him on his lap; just like Jet had done for him when he was sick. He wrapped him in the blanket that had been left lying about. Jet laid his head on Sean's shoulder.

"Sean, I just want to tell you you're my best Earthie friend ever and Boxwood Terrace is the best place ever and I had the best time living here and-"

"Shh...You're gonna be okay. As long as you stay hydrated and get lots of rest, you'll be just fine." He rubbed his back.

Jet sniffled. "I must be getting worse; It feels like there's frosting or something in my throat. I like cake frosting. It's the best part of the cake. They should make a cake entirely out of frosting. Frosting is such a funny Earth word-" He coughed. "Never mind, it's gone now."

Sean playfully rolled his eyes. "That's normal, buddy. It's called phlegm. Hey, you remember that song we sang when we went to Bortron 7?"

Jet silently nodded.

"When we were flying there, and I was really nervous about going, I had this dream where we were singing that same song. Like, just the two of us. And to be honest, it made me feel a lot better about going there."

Jet smiled and put his arms around Sean like a hug, not saying a word.

"We've had a lot of good times together, y'know? Like the time you made me feel better about going to Neptune. And the time when you helped me get my Neil Armstrong action figure back. And the time when we made a mini-Mars in the yard..."

Sean continued to reminisce on his favourite moments together (which the author totally didn't have to search up) until he could feel a steady pace of inhale-exhale and was sure Jet was asleep.

"Now I get to tell you that you're my best Bortronian friend ever, and I've had the best adventures in space with you, and I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Huh. I didn't know that was all I had to do when he gets clingy." Carrot took his son from Sean.

Jet sniffed. "Ah...ah..." Both Carrot and Sean got 'oh crap' looks on their faces and braced themselves.

Nothing happened. Jet returned to a peaceful sleep. Sean sighed with relief.

"This is why I'm glad we're best friends."


End file.
